


Pin Me

by pacmansims90



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amateur Wrestling, F/M, Flashbacks, Love Confessions, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: State wrestling champion, Garfield Logan is training with a new work out partner in preparation for an upcoming season. The thing is this new partner of his outshines him in every way. Oh, and she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She also happens to be the crown princess of Tamaran and multi-time international wrestling champion, Kori Anders. College AU. One Shot. BBStar.





	Pin Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I claim no ownership of Teen Titans nor any mentioned Characters. For the action scenes I think I might've gone too deep with the wrestling and grappling terminology, so I tried to be as descriptive as possible for those of you not familiar with it. Looking forward to any feedback!

It was just supposed to be a light training session.

Emphasis on **light**.

A tie-up here, an ankle-pick there.

Maybe they'd get a little sweat going.

_I skipped my daily workout, maybe this can be it. Can you help me out?_

_You know this bodacious bod isn't going to maintain itself._

_Come on, a few light matches won't hurt._

Those and other prevailing thoughts were what ultimately brought Garfield Logan here today.

Right now, they were recovering from 2 pretty hard-fought periods.

_Well… _he thought, as ran his hand through his blonde hair as he sat on the mats.

Garfield fought hard. It appears as if his opponent isn't even breathing with the slightest bit of labor. In fact, were this an official match, Garfield would've lost. And by not a whole lot of effort by his opponent.

At least it seemed that way to him.

Had it been another person on this planet of earth he'd be absolutely livid at the fact he hadn't even been able to snag a single takedown or a pin.

Him!

On the high school circuit, he amassed an impressive record of 114-6 with 2 California state championships to his credit. With a pace and ferocity of a doggedly relentless animal, he was nicknamed 'Beast Boy' by teammates, opponents and coaches alike. He was highly sought after by colleges around the country. They were practically lining up to throw scholarships at the young man. Luckily for him, any choice of college would've been a free ride. Being the adoptive son of the founder and C.E.O of Dayton Industries, Steve Dayton and biological son of the late, world renowned zoologist Mark Logan had its benefits. He ultimately decided to go with his fathers' (both of them) alma Marta, Jump City University. What attracted him wasn't just its wrestling program (though one had to admit it was among the very best in the nation, if not the state of California), it was the zoology and veterinary programs funded by the estate of his late parents. It also didn't hurt that his friends and teammates Vic 'The Cyborg' Stone and Richard 'The Boy Wonder' Grayson happened to attend.

He'd fully immersed himself into the culture at Jump-U. His first year was an absolute breeze. A national title in wrestling, being named an all-American in the sport and a 4.0 G.P.A. Life was pretty good and simple for Garfield. Though he did hit a hiccup in a relationship with pretty blonde exchange student, Tara Markov, that ended pretty badly for the young man.

The weeks leading up to his second year was packed with excitement. He was moving up a weight class in order to further challenge himself in his college wrestling career, his studies in zoology was progressing incredibly and there was a buzz on the campus that the staff and students of Jump City University was getting two new high-profile students.

The campus was teeming with rumors surrounding who it could possibly be. Garfield had asked Richard, who had no small amount of fame himself being Bruce Wayne's son and all, if any of his siblings would be attending the upcoming semester. Those rumors were busted by Dick himself.

The first day of classes came and went with little fanfare, and the two new mystery students had yet to show up. Gar decided to spend that evening in the library going over the syllabi of his classes before he headed to the campus weight-room for a work-out.

As he left, he was greeted by three women he'd never seen on campus before.

**(Flashback)**

"_Excuse me, can you tell us where the student advisory office is?"_

_Garfield turned, and before him were three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen._

_The first stood in front of the other two almost protectively. The young woman was short and curvy, her wide child baring hips wrapped in a knee length black pencil skirt. She had black, almost purple neck length hair styled into a bob cut. She wore a no-nonsense air about her, and it belied itself on her face as she was waiting for his answer. Her skin was just a hair less pale than what one would call a normal skin tone. She wore glasses that sat at just the tip of nose, as her lilac eyes bored into him coldly. She was dressed in a purple dress shirt that was tucked into the aforementioned skirt and a pair of comfortable black flats. She held what appeared to be a tablet to her chest._

_The second woman had hair just as dark as the other woman's but was much longer, about the length to the small of her back. She was tall, about a whole head taller than the professionally dressed woman. She had stood behind the left shoulder of the shorter woman, again, almost as if she was shielded by her. Her face was framed by two long side bangs, which was aglow, along with her emerald green eyes by the screen of her phone. She was popping a piece of bubble gum nonchalantly, seeming oblivious to all around her. The young woman's skin color was tan, seeming almost orange under the light of the setting sun. She was dressed in a midriff baring black t-shirt that had the word QUEEN in white bold lettering on the chest. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts that stopped about halfway down her thighs. Her outfit was completed with black and white Converses with long striped black and white socks. She had a relatively thin frame but didn't seem frail. She had cuts of muscle definition on her arms, and a very toned abdomen revealed by the short length of the shirt. Her waist tapered down to decently wide hips._

_The final young lady of this triplicate of gorgeous women was, in Garfield's eyes, the most radiant of the bunch. Like the last young woman (sisters, Garfield presumed based on the resemblance), she appeared to be shielded by the professionally dressed woman behind her right shoulder. She was dressed in a white sundress, decorated with sunflowers of varying size all about the garment. She had red hair that practically glowed in the evening sunlight. It was shorter than the other young woman's, though that was likely because it styled to be incredibly curly. Her smile, slight as it was, radiated a cheerfulness that most college students would've lacked at the advent of a freshly started semester. Garfield presumed it would've lit up an entire room had she been flashing a full smile. She brushed a strand of her curled hair out of her green eyes as she waited for Garfield to answer._

_Garfield stood there; slack jawed for just a moment._

_The taller dark-haired young woman removed her phone from her face and droned in a sarcastic tone with a slight accent Garfield couldn't quite place: "Are you just going to gawk at us, or are you going to answer our dear Raven's question?"_

"_Komi, please." Responded the professionally dressed woman._

"_Sister, friend Raven, is it not rude that we didn't introduce ourselves to our new friend here before requesting something of him?" Said the redhead._

"_Fine," said the professionally dressed woman, Garfield presumed to be Raven. "I'm Raven Roth, and I'm," she pauses for a moment, as if thinking of what to say, "I guess the best way to explain this is that I'm an attendant to these two." She says, gesturing to the two taller women. As if she read his mind, she continued, "'Now why would these two young women need someone to be their attendant?' I bet you're thinking to yourself, well they're…"_

"_We're both crown princesses of The Kingdom of Tamaran!" Interrupted the exuberant redhead as she stepped from behind Raven._

"_Now who's being rude." Laughed Komi as she joined her sister, stepping from behind the shorter woman. "As Raven was saying before she was interrupted, this is my sister Kori Anders, and I am Komi Anders. Though I am but a princess now, I soon will be the queen of Tamaran." She finished proudly._

_At Komi's prideful declaration, Kori appeared to deflate just a little, somehow seeming less bright than she appeared before. While Raven simply glares at Komi for unnecessarily going for a soft spot of her sister's._

"_Don't count those chickens before they hatch Komi, it's not like Tamaran is an absolute monarchy these days. The royal titles are more ceremonial these days, though they do carry more responsibly than that would imply. Hence the reason I'm here. Plus, your mother and father mandate you find a husband before they vacate the throne, which that time is pretty far off." Said Raven._

_At Raven's response Kori's brightness returns, like it was never gone. She_ _meets Garfield's eyes and moves into his personal space as she brought her hands together and said, "What is your name, new friend?"_

_He steps back, more out surprise than anything else and answered, "I'm Garfield, Garfield Logan. But my friends call me Gar."_

"_Garfield? Like the cat from those comics?" Said Komi sarcastically._

"_Yeah," he responded, "I've heard every joke."_

**(Flashback End)**

That day Gar had befriended Anders sisters, frigging royalty (plus their attendant)! Komi and Kori's father had wanted them to get their education abroad as he did. He'd insisted it would broaden their horizons and prepare them, or more Komi, for their futures as Tamaranean diplomats. Raven was there to take care of logistics, housing, body guarding and anything else the princesses may have needed (on top of being a student herself).

One of the student advisors had agreed to help them get everything in order before they officially started classes. They'd said that their absence for most of the day had been expected as they had been getting properly moved into the city. Kori and Raven insisted they'd be staying on campus, and Komi would be staying in a luxury condo off campus. Which Komi thought was better for her, as she wouldn't have to share her space with them.

As the semester got into full swing, Raven, Komi and Kori fell in and got on well with his circle of friends.

He particularly got close to Kori.

He'd come to learn and perhaps love (though he's reluctant to admit that aloud) about her many things about the princess.

Example, her love of mustard. Not as just a condiment (though she does put it on everything), but as a full-blown beverage. It wasn't uncommon to her enjoying a mustard milkshake from the café inside the university's bookstore.

Her friendly nature. Should anyone ever have the fortune to cross her path they will be considered her friend. On sight. Victor had once joked she's like The Terminator in that respect.

He'd also been lucky enough for to show him her more introspective side. Word spread pretty fast that royalty had arrived and would be attending Jump City University.

Those counselors could be as mouthy as the students.

Komi, prideful as she is, would pretty much tells everyone who'd listen that she's next in line for the throne of Tamaran. This had been a very sore spot for Kori. Kori had confided in Gar what it meant to her to be passed over for the throne.

To her, this meant she was a failure in more respects than one. As a daughter to her parents. A daughter of her country. As a servant to her people. She'd nearly come to tears during that discussion. But Garfield had asked if anyone back home had treated her with any less respect since it was decided she wouldn't inherit the throne. Through tear-soaked eyes, she smiled and said no one had treated her any different. They'd fell asleep in each other's arms that night, much to their embarrassment.

There was something else about Princess Kori Anders that Garfield admired.

She was also a talented wrestler.

Like an insanely talented wrestler.

Like a savant.

To the point she had been competing internationally since her early teens.

She brought in the sport as her parents were also wrestlers, and wrestling is considered the national sport in her home country.

She had a bevy of titles, medals and tournament victories before she graduated high school.

Pretty much the only accolade she didn't pick up was an Olympic medal (gold or otherwise), which she only fell short of representing her country due to an injury.

She'd decided to enter the world of submission grappling in order to challenge herself further, since her Olympic aspirations had to be put on hold at the time.

"Garfield," said Kori, interrupting his reverie, "ready for another round?"

"Sure Kor, why not? I think I'm catching a second wind. Maybe I'll take you down this time." He finished with a wink.

"OK, friend Gar, just let me finish this bottle of water and I'll reset the time."

Kori flicked her hair behind her shoulders and starts to polish off her water.

She was dressed in just a purple sports bra and incredibly short, incredibly tight gym shorts similarly colored as her top. Her wrists were lightly taped with white wrapping and she wore solid white wrestling shoes. She had a sheen of sweat clinging to her skin, her left hand on her hip. The right one holding a quarter empty water bottle to her mouth, its contents rapidly decreasing.

Jesus Christ did she look amazing.

_And she always does. _Thought Garfield.

Not just in sundresses, or those expensive looking evening wear she likes with hair curled to perfection and her makeup done just right. Even in oversized shirts, sweatpants and her hair being a self-described rat's nest, she's still a picture of perfection. "Oh, please Garfield, I'm very much the mess right now." She'd say with a wave of her hand dismissively, whenever she complemented her in such a state.

A small drop of water finds it way around her lip as she's polishing off the bottle.

It falls down her chin. It then drips down neck as she tilts her head back.

Then to her chest.

Then it disappears into her-

"Ah," says Kori, "that was most excellent. Shall I restart the timer to begin the next round, friend Garfield?" She asks, tossing the bottle to the nearest recycling bin.

The young man gets up from his seated position, shaking himself loose to prepare for round of wrestling.

Kori takes in the form of her blonde-haired, blue-eyed, forest green singlet clad friend, a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Something up Kori?" He asked.

"I was thinking, maybe we can do a little submission grappling?"

"Eh, I don't know. You know my experience with it isn't much. Plus, I've got a post season tournament coming up in a few weeks and I don't want to risk injuring myself." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, please, please, please Gar?" She said, instantaneously closing the distance between them with hands clasped together, batting her eyes at him.

Said eyes are alight with that genuine enthusiasm he'd come to admire greatly.

An enthusiasm it's incredibly difficult to say no to.

"What the hell," says Garfield, "maybe I can get you down this time, huh?" He finished with a smile.

"Great!" She said, clapping her hands together once more. "No periods, no time limits. The first to get their opponent to submit will be the winner. Are you agreeable to this, friend Garfield?" She finished, as a predatory look began to adorn her face.

He nods preparing himself.

They circle each to start.

Kori takes the initiative, faking a shot, but retaining back her stance, right foot forward, after completing the feint.

_She's trying to bait me to go for a single leg takedown. _Thinks Gar.

He decides to take her bait and does shoot for a single leg takedown, though half-heartedly. As he anticipated, she pulls her leg from in front her in an attempt to sprawl. Garfield follows through with his takedown attempt, going for a far side single on her left leg, now that the right is no longer an option. He turns it into a high crotch takedown, placing his left hand between her legs and locking it behind her leg with his right hand. Using the connection provided by locking his hands together as a point of contact, he lifts the Tamaranean up with the connection his hands created between her legs. Reacting quickly, Kori pummels her hands underneath Garfield's, underhooking him. Kori then pulls the former California state champion tight to her by wrapping her arms around his back utilizing the underhook, locking her hands together behind the young man's back. Realizing his hopes for a takedown is lost, he releases the high crotch attempt. He then looks to pummel his own underhooks on Kori, though it isn't easy considering he's the shorter of the two.

Kori lazily attempts a trip while Gar continues to fight for underhooks. It succeeds, causing the blonde to temporarily lose his balance. Garfield regains his balance immediately and recognizes that Kori failed to control his body in her trip attempt. This has created much needed space between the two grapplers and has broken her grip behind his back. Living up to his reputation as relentless, Garfield pulls Kori's left elbow forward, away from her body, lowers his head on that same side, ducking and driving himself behind the princess. He wraps his arms around her front, securing a body lock from behind. She attempts to break his grip, sliding his locked arms down her body. It happens rather easily considering the lack of friction due to the results of their activity, sweat.

_Christ she's slippery,_ thinks Garfield, _no wonder she's practically wearing nothing. The fact that she's still sweaty from our other 2 rounds makes harder to get a good grip on her._

She manages to break his grip and attempted to cause a scramble, but she failed to create the necessary space between her back and his front. As a result of that he snatches that rear body lock once more.

Knowing he has to make something happen, otherwise risking another scramble or losing the position entirely. He tries to trip the Tamaranean, hooking his right leg in front of her own and then tosses her down once her balance is compromised.

Kori manages to avoid being taken down, catching herself on her hands and feet and makes it back up to her a more vertical position. Once her base is re-established, she keeps her weight forward to avoid being taken for a ride. Anticipating another trip attempt, she repositions herself, making sure Garfield's left leg is between her legs. Kori bends forward, reaches for the leg and rolls for a knee bar.

_Shit_ thinks Gar.

He panics, but notes that her attempt was a little sloppy, loose and she didn't retain any control of his leg with her own. His panic is enough to cause another scramble and in the end they're both back to their feet, circling each once more.

"Most excellent, friend Garfield." Says Kori.

"Hey, I'm wasn't highly recruited for nothing Kori."

"That I can see."

Garfield then lazily shoots for another takedown attempt.

"I see you Gar," says Kori, as puts her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him off her.

In response, Garfield ties her up, his right hand behind her head and left hand on her right bicep as she responds by tying him up in the familiar hold. He drops low, pulling her head down. Going for an ankle pick, he drives forward while simultaneously pulling her right leg up from under her completing the takedown, his first one of the day.

Not wasting any time, Kori immediately wraps her legs around Garfield, retaining a closed guard. It's pretty tight.

Garfield isn't going anywhere.

In a regular wrestling match this would be considered a fall, a victory, if he managed to keep her in this position for several seconds, but this isn't a regular wrestling match. Letting his in experience with submission grappling show, he goes for her wrists pinning them above her head.

"Oh no," drones Kori, in a tone very reminiscent of her sister, "you've got me by my wrists. My one weakness. I'm completely at your mercy. Whatever will you do with me?"

Not missing a beat, she wrestles her wrists free from his control.

Going for a high guard sweep, she gains control of Garfield's arms. She then readjusts her legs, breaking her closed guard to a high guard, her feet locked together on the higher part of his back. This secures Garfield's forearms to Kori's body. She further secures the position by grabbing her right shin. She then underhooks his right leg with her left hand and once more adjusts her legs, capturing his tricep and rolls him on to his back. The roll finished, she grabs her opposite shin with her right hand, pushing on the mat with her left hand and drives her hip downward, completing the reversal.

With him now mounted, she spreads out her base making sure she can't be bucked off of him. She then gets control of his wrists, pining them of his head for a complete reversal of the roles they were in just moments ago.

Garfield knows he's at the redhead's mercy.

She's looking down at him with an incredibly playful expression.

"Say Kori." She lightly commanded.

Gar responds, "Wait, don't you mean, 'say uncle.'?"

"It's is not he who has under his mercy," she says smiling over him, "it is I, now say it."

He begins to utter the name of the princess in a sign of submission, but not before the breath is stolen from his words by the lips of Kori Anders. Her hands going from his wrists, to lightly cradling his face. His instinctively go to her hips.

Eventually they break their lip-lock, taking in much needed oxygen.

The realization of her action hits him like a tone of bricks, over the moon that the woman that currently has him mounted returns his affections.

"All this time, I thought you were just being nice to me. Like you are to everyone. I suspected you liked me back, but I wasn't sure, and I was terrified I'd ruin our friendship if tried to make a move." Said Gar.

"In my culture it's very common that one goes after who they desire, regardless of their gender. Victor advised me that a guy in this country might've been scared off if I came off as the strong, that should I be the subtle. I've dropped as many hints as I could, I held you tighter and longer whenever I embraced you, I took interest in American comedy so that I may better understand your jokes as I very much enjoy laughing with you, I even invited you to study with me when I looked less than my best to see how you'd react but you remained very much oblivious to my subtle approach. So, I disregarded everything Victor said and here we are. Like you I feared ruining our friendship if made my true feelings known. But I couldn't bare thinking what could've been if I just stayed silent." She says. Her smile brightens even further as she continued, "It was by complete coincidence that you happened to approach me today to do the wrestling with me. I had what I wanted to do in mind, but I wracked my mind trying to find a way to make happen. But you saved me the trouble, my dear Garfield."

Garfield laughs heartily and says, "So the people in Tamaran wrestle their crush into submission?"

"That's not what I meant," she said as she met his laughter with her own, "I meant my people don't hesitate to declare their hearts to those they care for. Although that's not to say many a romance in my country hasn't been consummated on the wrestling mats. It's actually how my mother won the heart of my father. She managed to break his arm in the process and even then, he still fought bravely as well as he could. You can probably guess how that story ended."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't see fit to break a limb, Kori. But this is a bit sudden and informal, I,"

"Fret not my dear Garfield. I know what it is you wish for. A formal declaration of my feelings for you." She stands up and proudly exclaims, "I, Princess Kori Anders, daughter of King and Queen of the great country of Tamaran declare my desire to date you, Garfield Logan! Do you wish to do the dating of me?"

From his seated position, he reaches his hand out beckoning her to help him up, "Nothing would make me happier Kori."


End file.
